Methods for controlling automated friction clutches according to the forenamed species are known. The clutch travel distance covered by such friction clutches during an actuation is detected by so-called incremental displacement sensors, which count distance increments, and therefore can detect only relative clutch travel and therefore must be calibrated to detect the absolute clutch travel. A variety of possibilities for calibration are proposed in the existing art. DE 10 2005 028 844 A1 can be mentioned as an example. Here the friction clutch is completely disengaged and a distance sensor is calibrated at this point.
In individual cases it can occur that an incremental displacement sensor exhibits a problem while a vehicle is being driven after a calibration. If this problem is detected, for example, during monitoring and plausibility checking of the sensor signals, a new calibration routine must be performed. According to the existing art, to accomplish this, the friction clutch is disengaged, an engaged gear is disengaged, a neutral gear position is engaged, the clutch travel from the disengaged position to the engaged position of the friction clutch is measured, and the distance sensor is recalibrated.